jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:XDako/Porwanie i zniknięcie Krzykozgona
'-ciąg dalszy Krzykozgona,kto czytał to wie.' Astrid Czkawka po słowach,które usłyszał od Valki od razu wskoczył na Szczerbatka i pollecial jej szukać. -Znalazłeś ja?-zapytała Val. -Nie,ale Wichury też nie ma!-odpowiedział ze smutkiem. Po chwili wszyscy zebrali sie w domu Czkawki. -I co teraz będzie,Astrid ma skręconą kostke!-krzyknal Śledzik. -No właśnie,kostka,musiała wyzdrowieć,trzeba jej poszukać!-rozkazał Czkawka. Wszyscy polecieli szukac Astrid z wyjatkiem Sonczysmarka.Okazało sie że Sonczysmark porwał Astrid i Wichure by Czkawka sie on nia martwił,a on zeby miła z tego frajde.Smark poszedł do swojego domu zastał tam siedzącą na krześle Astrid. -Sonczysmark,wypuśc mnie,natychmiast!!!-krzyczała Astrid. -Może cie wypuszcze ale narazie Czkawka tak sie o ciebie martwi,rozpaczony chłopak,heheehhe!-zaśmiał sie Sonczysmark. Astrid siedziała przywiązana do krzesła,gdy nagle do drzwi dobiegło sie stukanie.Był to Mieczyk. -Czego chcesz?-zapytal zirytowany Sonczysmark. -Czkawka kazał przeszukać wszystkie domy na Berk-odparł Mieczyk. -Ale mój sprawdzałeś dziś rano!-powiedzial Sonczysmark. -Naprawde?!-zapytał sie Mieczyk,nastepnie wyszedł z domu Smarka. -Uff...-odsapnął Smark z ulga. -Czy ktoś znalazł Astrid?-zapytał rozpaczony i we łzach w oczach Czkawka. -Nie,ale u Sonczysmarka nie sprawdzałam-powiedziała Szpadka. -Niesprawdzałaś bo ja sprawdzałem dziś rano!-odkrzynął Mieczyk. -Mieczyk..-niedokończył zdania Sledzik bo Czkawka mu przerwał. -Mieczyk dziś rano szukaliśmy Astrid w lesie i wszedzie,a jak przylecieliśmy kazałem wam szukać po domach!-krzyknął wkurzony Czkawka. -Nasz dom też mieliśmy sprawdzić?-zapytała Szpadka. -WSZYSTKIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!-wrzasnął gniewnie Czkawka. -Idziemy do Sonczysmarka!-rozkazał Czkawka i wszyscy poszli razem z nim. -Sonczysmark otwieraj drzwi!-krzyczał Czkawka. -Nie,nie moge nie mam klucza!-odparł. -Sonczysmark! -No dobra,dobra otwieram! -Astrid!-wykrzyknął uradowany Czkawka. -Smark dlaczego ja porwales?-zapytał Śledzik. -Żeby patrzeć jak biedny Czkawka sie martwi,heheheh!-zaśmiał sie Sonczysmark. Gdy Astrid wstała walnęła Smarka Toporem,kopnęła trzy razy w brzuch i powiedziała; -Jeszcze raz tak zrób a zamknę twojego smoka w akademi i nie pozwole ci go ruszać!-jak tak powiedziała poszła z Czkawka na spacer na pomost. -Czkawka,dziekuje,cały czas mnie ratujesz!-powiedziała zauroczona Astrid. -Jestem twoim chłopakiem,musze cie ratować! -Tak,rzeczywiście. Usiedli i wpatrywali sie w ocean gdzie zachodziło słońce.Czkawka pocałował Astrid i dał czerwoną różę. -Jaka piękna,dziekuje-podziekowała i dała mu buziaka w policzek. -Piękny kwiat dla pięknej dziewczyny! -Czkawka,wiecie już co z Krzykozgonem? -Nie ale ciągle jest Berk i z niewiadomego powodu ucieka gdy mnie widzi. -Gdzie ucieka? -Na smoczą wyspe!. -Czkawka,może on chce ci powiedzieć żebyś za nim leciał?! -Może? -Jutro jak sie pokaże leć za nim. -No dobrze,spróbuje! -A teraz chodźmy,robi sie już ciemno i zimno. -Dobrze jutro moge wracac do domu,czuje sie lepiej,nie dlatego ze nie chce z toba spac tylko ze nie chce robic kłopotu. -Ależ nie robisz mi kłopotu,wręcz przeciwnie,dzieki temu spedzamy wiecej czasu razem! -Wiem,wiem,rozumiem. Nastepnego ranka Śledzik,Sonczysmark i Bliźniacy wparowali do domu Czkawki. -Czkawka widziałem Krzykozgona!!!-krzynął Śledzik. -Gdzie ruszamy natychmiast! -Lece z wami kostka mnie już nie boli! -Dobrze leć ale trzymaj sie mnie! -Lecimy,szybko! Wszyscy polecieli na smokach tam gdzie Śledzik pokazał.Czkawka wleciał do dziury za Krzykozgonem. -Dalej Szczerbatek,mamy szanse dowiedzieć sie co on chce i co on tu robi. Po chwili wyszli z dziury,która była na Smoczej wyspie. -Matko,co tu sie stało?!-powiedział rozczarowany Czkawka. Cała Smocza Wyspa była pusta.Smoki zniknęły.Czkawka poleciał po wszystkich by to zobaczyli.Każdy z nich zamarł,oprócz Mieczyka. -To już wiem dlaczego Krzykozgon to zgon,zabił wszystkie smoki! -Nie to nie mógł być on! -Czkawka nie wierze że to mówie ale on ma racje!-odparła Astrid -Nie tylko raz był na Smoczej Wyspie takto był cały czas na Berk. -Zgadzam sie z Czkawka.-powiedział Śledzik. -Dobra to w takim razie gdzie są wszystkie smoki?-zapytała Astrid. -Uciekły bo miały dość Szpadki i jej oleju na włosach!-zaśmiał sie Mieczyk. -Ooo,jak cie walne bracie to nie wstaniesz już na nogi!-odpowiedziała gniewnie Szpadka. -Mieczyk,Szpadka niekłóćcie sie!-krzyknął Czkawka.-Trzeba ich poszukać. Wszyscy szukali Astrid i Czkawka polecieli w strone klifów,Sledzik z Bliźniakami do lasu,a Sonczysmark z Gustavem nad Krucze Urwisko. -Czkawka patrz wyspa! -I nasze smoki! -Ale co one tu robią!!?? -Patrz,mają młode! -Ale czemu tu,a nie na Berk? -Bo Krzykozgon,tam był,wystraszyły sie-powiedziała Astrid. -Racja,uciekły,a to była jedyna wyspa. -Tak na której są Zmiennoskrzydłe! -Leć po resztę i niech wezmą pare smoków z sanktuarium i wezwij moją matke! -Ja zajme sie smokami!-powiedział do siebie w duchu! 'Ciąg dalszy i nieszczęsny wypadek' Gdy Astrid poleciała po reszte i Val,Czkawka zajął sie Zmiennoskrzydłymi.Po paru minutach Astrid wróciła. -Czkawka jestesmy! -To dobrze,zmiennoskrzydłe uciekły,było ich chyba całe stado.Moga tu jeszcze wrócic! -Dobra,ustawcie smoki w koło i wprowdzcie smoki z jajami do środka,bedziemy sie bronic! Nagle zza drzew wyłoniły sie Zmiennoskrzydłe.Walka trwała godzine,wreszcie wygrali,wszyscy szczesliwi wrócili na Berk. -Wygralismy!-powiedziała ucieszona Astrid. Po chwili zobbaczyła za Czkawki nie ma razem z wszystkimi.Szedł z tyłu.Astrid dołączyła do niego kiedy wszycsy uradowani szli do twierdzy. -No to idziesz ze mna? -Wiesz jakos nie mam ochoty isc na uczte,nie jestem głodny! -Okej,jak chcesz!-i pocałowała go w policzek. Czkawka poszedł do domu i położył sie na łóżku.Nikt oprócz Czkawki nie wiedział ze Zmiennoskrzydłe trafiły kwasem w reke Czkawki.Jego reka była poparzona i bardzo go bolała.Dlatego niechciał pokazywac przy ukochanej ze cos mu jest.Po paru minutach postanowił isc do Gothi.Gdy wyszedł z domu akurat wszyscy wracali z uczty(Śledzik,Sączysmark,Mieczyk,Szpadka,Astrid).Nagle Czkawka przewrócił sie i zemdlał.Wszyscy stali w bez ruchu nie wierzac własnym oczom.Astrid,która szła na końcu przecisła sie i zobaczyła jak Czkawka leży i nawet nie drgnie.Wystraszona i we łzach w oczach poleciała do niego.Uklekła koło niego i sprawdziła puls.Nic nie było czuc.Astrid załamała sie doszczetnie.(tak naprawde był puls tylko kwas na jakis czas powstrzymał prace serca).Czkawke zaniesiono do Gothi. -@#%&*ER341!@#%-narysowała Gothi na ziemi. -Pyskacz i co z nim?-zapytała Val. -No nie mam dobrych wiadomosci,Czkawka moze nie przezyc.Kwas jest zbyt mocny,przeszedł juz na cały organizm. -Nie,to nie moze byc prawda. -Val,nie mów Astrid,jeszcze jej cos sie stanie. -Ona... -Tak nie moze sie dowiedziec! -Nie,nie o to mi chodzi,ona moze go uratowac! -Jak? -Czkawka mówił o Marazmoze jego woda i wodorosty uzdrawiaja,specjalnie dal jej,zeby jej uzywala tylko w nagłych wypadkach. -Lece po nia! Po chwili zjawila sie Astrid.Dała mu je i wrócił puls,który nie był juz taki lekki i cichy jak wczesniej,lek pomógł.Lecz Czkawka nadal był chory.przez dwa miesiace lezał w łóżku i sie nieobudził.Astrid siedziała przy nim cały czas.Po pewnym czasie straciła nadzieje.Wolała zginac niz patrzec na ukochanego,który nawet w tej chwili moze juz niezyc.Postanowiła rzucic sie w ocean i razem z nim byc w chmurach.Jej los jej na to nie pozwolił,Czkawka sie obudził. -Co sie stało,gdzie ja jestem,gdzie jest Astrid? -Dostałeś kwasem w reke,jestes u siebie w domu,Astrid,Astrid,gdzie jest Astrid? Bagle do domu wleciał Śledzik. -Co sie stało? -Astrid chce skoczyc w ocean! -Czemu? -Myśli ze Czkawka nie zyje! -Mamo ja musze do niej isc! -Nie,lezysz! -Nie niemoge jej stracic! Wszyscy pobiegli w strone Astrid. -Astrid,nie rób tego chodz!-krzyczał ktos z tłumu. -Astrid prosze,chodz,bedzie dobrze,porozmawiamy! -Nie,Czkawka moze juz niezyc ja,ja nie wytrzymam bez niego! -Astrid on sie obudził! -Nie wieze wam! Nagle z tłumu wyszedł Czkawka. -Jestes tego pewna?-zapytał Czkawka. Astrid odwróciła sie i nie wierzyła własnym oczom.Stała nieruchoma.Czkawka podszedł do niej i ja objał.Po chwili gdy wszyscy poszli,pocałowali sie.Potem Czkawka musiał isc odpoczywac.Astrid siedziała przy nim.Minely dwa tygodnie od wypadku Czkawki.Astrid i Czkawka mieli sie dzis spotkac na klifie.Gdy Astrid przyszła zobaczyła chłopak,który siedział wpatrujac sie na zachodzace słońce w oddali.To był Czkawka.Astrid sie ucieszyla na jego widok i pobiegła do niego od tyłu i zmknela oczy. -Astrid,jestes! -Skad wiedziales ze to ja? -Poznaje! Siedzili razem wpatrujac sie na zachodzace slonce. -Czkawka,przepraszam cie! -Za co ty mnie przepraszasz? -Za to ze zwatpilam w to ze mozesz zyc,stracial cala nadzieje,poddałam sie! -Ty nigdy we mnie nie zwatpilas dlatego jestes wyjatkowa. -Dla ciebie zawsze bede taka! -zaraz,zaraz Astrid Hofferson sie poddała! -Czkawka cicho! -Astrid Hofferson po raz pierwszy sie poddała!-krzyczał Czkawka. Nagle Astrid by go uciszyc pocałowała go,on oddał jej pocałunek objawszy ja w tali. -Ty nigdy sie niepoddalas,walczylas do konca,chcialas oddac za mnie zycie,do konca zycia bede ci wdzieczny! -Czkawka,ja tez ci bede wdzieczna do konca zycia! -Ale za co? -Za to ze nigdy mnie nie zdradziles,martwiles sie o mnie nawet wtedy gdy bralam udzial w roztopach.Musiales leciec za mna prawie na koniec swiata,bo polecialam do wuja.Tyle rzeczy dla mnie zrobiles,tego sie nie zapomina! -Robiłem to wszystko tylko dlatego bo,kocham cie nad zycie,gdy stracilem ojca,poprzysiagłem sobie ze juz nigdy nie pozwole by jakas ukochana osoba zginela! -Twoja matka. -Tez sie dla mnie liczy,ale dla ciebie zrobił bym to samo co ty zrobilas dla mnie,dwa tygodnie temu. -Dziekuje.. -Za co? -Ze nigdy nie przzestales we mnie wierzyc! Jws1108.png Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach